Back Row
by Amelia Reds
Summary: Castiel Novak is the goody two shoes Christian who goes to church every Sunday and Wednesday... That is until he meets Dean who immediately captures his attention and shortly after his heart. How will the duo deal with homophobic families, church, and their own hidden insecurities? AU! Modern Day


**Hello, my readers. I have recently lost my flash drive with all my other stories and without internet access, I can't really continue my other stories. I apologize, and since I (thankfully) write down all my ideas and summaries in a notebook, I've decided to start one of my other ideas.**

**(UPDATE: I found my flashdrive but I already finished the first chapter so, what can you do?)**

**Disclaimer: None of the character belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Castiel, would you lead us in prayer please?"<p>

The boy in question nodded and bowed his head, along with all the others in the circle. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, hands twisting nervously.

"Dear God, you are mighty and holy and we join together humbly today under your good grace. Please reveal yourself to us as we study Romans the following six weeks, and help us to know what you are saying. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."

All the heads came up and the youth pastor, Michael, gave Castiel a smile who had his eyes firmly trained on the open Bible in front of him. He hated it when his brother put him on the spot, and even though he had grown up in the church, it didn't change the fact that he hated speaking in front of others.

"Today, as Castiel said, we're going to be looking at Romans so if you have your Bible flip over to the passage. While we're going there, can anyone tell me who wrote Romans?"

Cas turned to Balthazar who had his phone out where he claimed he had downloaded his Bible and was about to get onto him about it, but it seemed his brother had the same idea and turned his eyes to the blond who had a smirk on his face.

"Balthazar, do you know who wrote Romans?"

"The people of Rome." Balthazar replied sarcastically. "Paul wrote it." Michael nodded with a sigh and turned to one of the other guys who had asked for help to find the book of Romans.

"You're going to get in trouble one day." Castiel said drily as he looked around the circle. There was one new person on their group today and he looked familiar from school, but he couldn't place who it was. They were the sophomore boys afternoon small group. "You won't always know the answer."

"That will be the day you become the devil, Cassie." Balthazar replied readily with a yawn.

Castiel was about to say something when the door opened and everybody turned to see who it was.

At the door was one of the pastors, Uriel.

"Hello, Pastor Uriel. What can I do for you?" Michael stood up from his chair, a perfect smile on his face. Castiel envied his ability to take everything in stride.

"Well, we have a new visitor here." Uriel smiled, and even though it was subtle, Castiel could've sworn he had seen a flicker of disgust as he took a step aside to let in the stranger.

The boy took a step inside the room, hands deep in his worn jacket as he looked around, an indifferent expression on his face. He was wearing a black shirt and faded jeans. Castiel watched in morbid curiosity as he saw the bright emerald eyes flicker over everyone until they landed on him.

A blush threatened to rise as their eye contact continued far longer than was deemed normal. To be under this green-eyed boy's stare was making him feel both flattered and nervous. The boy was looking at him with a guarded expression and it wasn't until Michael opened his mouth that they broke eye contact, something Castiel was both thankful for and annoyed about.

"My name's Michael Novak. What's your name?" Michael asked kindly, sticking out his hand to shake the other's.

"Dean Winchester."

He turned away from the outstretched hand and walked over to the empty chair on the other side of the circle the small group had made, sitting next to Glen. Michael awkwardly put his hand back to his side and turned to Uriel who was scowling.

"Well, thank you for bringing him, Pastor."

"It was nothing, Michael. Goodbye." Uriel cast one glance at Dean before turning on his heel, closing the door behind him. Castiel never understood why they had appointed him as one of the pastors. He knew the Bible from beginning to end but he had no social grace nor was he friendly at all.

Michael turned around to group who were either looking at Dean who was slumped in his chair or Michael.

"Well, group, why don't we introduce ourselves. Say your name, and ,um, maybe something you like to do? Castiel, start us out." Michael sat down again.

Castiel glared at Michael before turning to Dean who was staring at Castiel with semi curious eyes. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I enjoy playing the clarinet in the band." He looked down at his hands.

"Balthazar. Watching movies save for the Titanic. What a horrid film that was."

The rest of the group told their name and something they liked to do, and Balthazar leaned over to Castiel, smirking.

"Caution, Cas. One would almost think you're thinking ungodly thoughts with all that goo goo eyes."

"Balthazar." Castiel blushed despite his tone.

It came to Dean, and the green-eyed boy gave a sigh before introducing himself.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and I like fixing cars."

Castiel smiled as he thought of how cute Dean would look with grease all over his face. Dean caught the smile and Castiel looked down at his lap.

"Why did you come today?" Michael asked.

"My father wanted us to come more to church and my little brother Sam has a friend who goes here."

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's get into His Word."

It would be a lie to say that he had heard one word Michael said that night. Every time he would try to focus on the verses, his eyes would wander up to Dean who for the most part, had seemed very disinterested in the lesson. His eyes would stray to the tuffs of hair that curled around Dean's ear and travel down to his hands that seemed far too calloused for someone his age. But the gruff way in which he presented himself seemed to be a complete opposite to his face.

His vibrant green eyes were emotionless and even when a polite, though most of the time sarcastic, smile, it didn't change his empty demeanour.

"Castiel, what are your thoughts on this?"

The boy shook his head, turning his gaze to Michael who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I- uh-"

"You'll have to excuse Cassie." Balthazar laughed. "He's just so enraptured in God's beauty."

"Yes, well, that does happen. Balthazar, would you like to wrap us up in prayer?"

"My pleasure." He cleared his throat, and cast Castiel a you owe me look. "Our patriarchal member of family whose adobe lies in the supernatural realm above ours, we come before you with the utmost gratitude and exuberance. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Amen."

"All right everyone. I'll see you next week."

Castiel stood up and was already half way out the door before he turned, remembering at the last second that he had left his phone. He found himself face to face with a familiar green jacket before tumbling to the ground with its owner.

Blue eyes met green and there was a moment before Cas whose face was by now bright red got off of Dean.

"I-I'm sorry." Castiel stuttered, helping the boy up with a hand.

"It's fine. Cas, right?"

Cas nodded absently, marvelling at his eyes from up close. How could his eyes be that green?!

"Um, see you next week." Dean stepped around him and Castiel quickly snatched his phone from his chair before following him out the door. Michael was at his right, talking to one of the boys.

"Dean, look what I made."

Castiel found himself staring at Dean, crouching down to be eye level with who he would assume to be Sam. He was holding a bracelet that had the words Jesus on it.

"That's cool, Samantha. Are you going to make me a flower crown next?" Dean smirked and Sam pouted. The older boy ruffled his hair.

For a moment the light caught Dean's mirthful eyes and Castiel knew right then that, for whatever reason, God had brought Dean into his path for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hehe, new story. Last new story in a while. I need to finish my other ones. *hangs head in shame* <strong>

**If you are one of my regular readers (I don't really have any), you probably know that I don't have internet and update in random intervals of time, so I suggest you subscribe or follow, wherever you're reading this from, and get the email when I do update. I mean, if you like it or whatever. You don't have to.**

**This will be homophobic Christianity. I have personally had to deal with this and because of that, a bit of my story is in here. I know not all Christians are like this, but anywho…**

**If you want to see something in here, cute or tragic or just a plot idea, PLEASE comment and leave me a message. I will integrate it into my story. **

**Well, till next time,**

**Amelia Reds ;)**


End file.
